Trapped in Konoha
by chaosrsc
Summary: Six friends have been trapped in the world of Naruto. Now forced to take the role of their favorite character, they must learn to use their abilities, gratuate from the Academy and pass the Chuunin Exams.
1. Huge Disaster! Trapped in the Hidden

_A/N: I don't own Akamaru or anyone else. But I do own Ryan, Phil, Bridget and the others._

**Beginning of Introductory Arc**

"Come on!" Ryan called. He was running home with his backpack flopping up and down, partially slapping his back.

"Ryan, wait!" Phil yelled as he chased after his best friend. "Slow down!"

Phil suddenly tripped on an uprooted branch. "Nice one, Phil," Bridget said sarcastically. Angel giggled. Phil stood up and brushed dirt off his pants.

"It's not like I saw it coming," Phil retorted. He started walking and before long the three were next to Ryan waiting for him to catch his breath. "I'm still first player even if you get there first," Ryan said.

Phil sighed, "Whatever," he said. "I'll still kick your ass with Shikamaru."

"No way!" Ryan shouted, "My little puppy will bite your head off!"

"Akamaru sucks, Ryan!" Phil teased.

"Don't mock him!" Ryan shouted, "He's cooler than _you_!"

Bridget laughed. "If you two keep fighting like this Andrew will beat you two to Ryan's house."

"Right!"Ryan and Phil shouted. The two ran down the street, pushing each other as they raced to get home.

Bridget sighed, "Those two would rip each other's heads off if it was a sport," she said. Angel nodded, "We should follow them before that actually happens."

Ryan and Phil dashed into Ryan's house. They ran past Ryan's babysitter and through the door leading to the basement. Ryan was fourteen years old, but his parents didn't trust him alone so they hired Jackie, a fifteen year old girl with dirty blond hair and stern green eyes. She was good friends with Bridget.

Minutes later Bridget and Angel walked in. "Hi, Bridget," Jackie greeted, "Hi Angel. Ryan and Phil ran by so fast I couldn't get a chance to tell them Andrew is already here."

"Phil is going to be mad," Bridget said. Then there was a scream from the basement.

"I should go see what's up," Jackie said. She grabbed a book and walked down the basement steps. Bridget and Angel followed. Down there was Phil standing on top of the three person leather couch in a defensive stance. Ryan was standing next to a skinny boy with black hair and small, confused gray eyes. His name was Andrew. Jackie babysat him for his parents as well as Ryan. But since it was easier for everyone Andrew stayed at Ryan's house when Jackie was needed.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked.

"Keep him away from me!" Phil shouted. He threw a pillow at Andrew.

"Phil, come down," Jackie said. She helped Phil down and turned to Ryan. "Is he really that afraid of Andrew?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged. "Phil normally just ignores him." he said. Phil is homophobic, or afraid of homosexuality, and he believes that Andrew is gay. So Phil usually avoids or mocks him.

"Can we just play Clash of Ninja Revolution?" Ryan said.

Phil nodded, "I still want to show you that Akamaru sucks!"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" Ryan shouted.

"Fine!" Phil retorted. Both boys picked up a GameCube controller and pressed the power button on the Wii. What the two didn't notice was that the small light on the Wii's power button glowed blue instead of the usual green.

Ryan grabbed the Wii remote, clicked the disc channel, and pressed start. After the opening titles the screen read: Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2.

"Can I play?" Bridget asked.

"Me, too!" Angel exclaimed.

"Sure," Ryan replied. He handed both girls a controller. Ryan selected Vs. Mode then Four Players. When the character selection screen appeared Ryan and Phil chose Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara respectively. Bridget hit random and the character chosen was a blonde named Ino Yamanaka. Angel picked Hinata Hyuga since they had the same black hair but Angel's is darker and reaches her neck.

"I'll kick your ass!" Ryan shouted. Jackie sat down on the couch next to Andrew who fell asleep.

But as the match began the TV began to glow. A strong gust of wind blew and suddenly the TV began to suck everything into it.

"What's going on!?" Bridget shouted as she held onto a support beam for the house. There was suddenly a huge flash. Bridget shielded her eyes but it wasn't until it was too late when she realized that she had let go of the support beam. Bridget was sucked into the TV alongside Andrew who was too weak to resist the great winds. Ryan was holding a different support beam with his arm wrapped around Angel in a failing attempt to save her from the void. Angel slipped from Ryan's grasp. Ryan let go of the pole and tried to save Angel. But it was too late, both were lost.

Jackie grabbed Phil by his shirt collar but the wind was so strong it ripped Phil's shirt open. Jackie saw no reason to hold on so she let go and followed her friends into the swirling vortex.

_**A Huge Disaster!**_

_**Trapped in the Hidden Village of Konoha**_

"Arf! Arf!" Ryan woke up to the sound of small barks in his ear. He sat up feeling hot and confused. He stood up and rubbed his eyes with his palm before noticing something different about his arm. Ryan looked at himself. He was wearing a different outfit, a gray hoodie lined with dark fur. His pants were black with a small pouch strapped to his left leg and another pouch strapped to the back of his pants.

"This looks familiar..." Ryan muttered but before he could say anything else there was another fit of barking.

Ryan looked down to find a small white dog. "Do you know where I am?" Ryan asked.

"Arf, arf!" the dog replied. _Konoha!_

Ryan sighed. "I have no idea where that is." Ryan said, "Wait!? I can understand you?"

"Arf, arf, arf, bark!" the dog yelped. _I'll explain while we walk. come with me._

The small dog began to walk. Ryan followed, but he was thinking more about what was going on more than what a dog had to say. As the two walked Ryan asked, "What's your name anyway?"

"Arf, bark!" the dog barked. _I am Akamaru._

"That's funny," Ryan said, "I thought you said Akamaru."

"Arf, arf!" Akamaru replied. _I did._

"You mean you were named after Kiba's dog?" Ryan said, "whoever your owner is, he's a nerd."

"Arf, bark, arf, arf!" Akamaru yelped. _I _am_ Kiba's dog_.

"There's no way," Ryan retorted, "Akamaru is a fictional character. There's no logical explanation to how you're the dog from Naruto and there's no logical explanation to how you can talk."

Akamaru began to constantly bark which Ryan heard as: _Then explain how I _am_ Akamaru, who's master is Kiba, and also explain how I _am_ talking to you._

"I'm dreaming," Ryan said plainly.

Akamaru growled, "arf, arf, bark, growl!" _Stop making up excuses. We're almost at the village._

Ryan sighed. He didn't have much of a choice. He was in a strange place with a strange dog. Akamaru led Ryan into a clearing. There the two rested.

"Why are we taking a rest?" Ryan asked.

Akamaru barked. _I've been traveling for most of the day. I'm out of energy. This also gives you time to ask questions._

"So, why am I here anyway?" Ryan asked.

Akamaru began barking. _I'm not the right person to answer that. We need to wait until we reach the village._

"Is there something I need to do here?" Ryan asked.

Akamaru began to bark again. _Yes, you need to attend and gradate from the Ninja Academy. It will not be difficult considering you already know some information about Jutsu and ninja tools._

"right," Ryan replied, "Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, and paper tags."

_Exactly._ That was what Ryan heard from Akamaru's bark. _You will start at the Academy tomorrow._

Ryan sighed, "Let's get going."

Akamaru nodded and the two set off for the Hidden Village of Konoha.

Along the way Ryan began to try to ask about his friends but Akamaru would always change the subject to the Ninja Academy and that someone would help Phil and the others. Ryan sighed. "This might be a good experience. But he couldn't help but notice that he was wearing Kiba's clothes. Why though?

_**End of Chapter**_

_A/N: I hope you liked it. Ryan will get a better explanation a little later on and we'll also catch up with Phil and the others._


	2. Welcome to the Academy! New Ninja Abound

_A/N: I'm back. This chapter will introduce more characters other than Ryan's friends._

Ryan and Akamaru finally left the forest. Before them was a gigantic wooden gate painted green with red symbols written on it. Akamaru led Ryan through the gate.

Ryan looked over and found Izumo and Kotetsu sitting behind a desk watching him. "Good morning, Ryan!" Izumo greeted.

"How do they know my name?" Ryan asked Akamaru.

_I'm not the one who should answer that_, Akamaru barked. _All of your questions will be answered soon. We're almost at the Academy._

Ryan nodded. Soon later, the two walked through the fence. The Academy looked exactly the same, there was a large tree with a wooden swing hanging down. The building was white with red paneled roofing. Kids around twelve were all scattered around the yard.

_**Welcome to the Academy!**_

_**New Ninja Abound!**_

Ryan looked around, "Won't I look weird here?" he asked. "I'm two years older than these kids."

_You're actually not_, Akamaru replied. _When you entered this world, you became as old a student about to graduate._

Ryan opened the door. _I can't go in there with you_, Akamaru barked. _I'll be out here when you're done._

Ryan nodded and walked into the room. He walked through the hall looking for his classroom. He peeked into a room to see Iruka standing behind a podium reading a book. "This must be it."

Ryan walked into the room. He suddenly became shocked. He realized that several people in the room were dressed like the Konoha 11 and Sasuke. Te strange thing was that Ryan's friends were some of those people. Phil was dressed like Shikamaru, Angel as Hinata, Andrew as Naruto, and Bridget as Ino.

Ryan sat down next to Phil. "Thank god you're here, Ryan," Phil said. "Can you believe this? Iruka came to me and the others and told us that we needed to graduate from the academy."

"That happened to me too," Ryan told, "Except it was Akamaru instead of Iruka."

Class hadn't begun yet, so Ryan began to look around. Ryan looked over to his left. Sitting in the seat on the far left in the front row was a Hispanic boy with brown hair that reached his neck. The boy was dressed like Sasuke.

Ryan looked over to his right. Sitting next to him was a girl with fiery orange hair and bright blue eyes. The girl was dressed like Sakura. The girl looked over and noticed Ryan. "Hi there," she greeted. "My name is Megan. You must be another new person."

Ryan nodded. "What's going on?" he asked, "Why are we here."

Phil looked over to listen to the girl. Bridget, who was sitting directly behind Ryan, listened too. "No one knows why we're all here," Megan told. "We were told that once the reincarnation of every one of the Konoha 11 members are here, the Third Hokage would tell us why we are here and why we're all dressed like Naruto characters. No one would tell us what they mean by reincarnation, but apparently, we have all the abilities of the characters we look like. All of the people who came here before you three know this, even your other friends."

Ryan sighed, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know," Megan said, "But let me introduce you to the others."

"Emily, Chazz, Eric!" Megan called out. The people dressed like Lee, Tenten, and Neji all looked over.

"This is Eric," Megan said as she pointed to the boy dressed like Lee. He had short yellow-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Hi," he greeted. "That's Emily," Megan said, this time pointing to Tenten's lookalike. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes. She made a small wave and smiled. Finally she pointed to the Neji lookalike. "That's Chazz, he's Emily's older brother outside of this place."

Chazz nodded, "Hello," he greeted. "I look forward to fighting you sometime in the future."

Chazz had bronze colored hair that spiked up a bit in the front. His eyes were dark brown like his sister's.

Ryan nodded, "I guess."

"There's also Robert over there," Megan said pointing over at the boy who looked like Sasuke. "He isn't really a people person so don't expect him to be your best friend."

Ryan looked around, Andrew was there. He groaned as he saw the black haired, blue eyed skinny boy. His Naruto outfit made him look wider though.

"One question," Ryan asked. "Why aren't Chazz's eyes white like the Hyuugas'?"

"I don't know," Chazz said, "But when I activate Byakugan they turn white."

"Weird," Ryan said. He looked at Angel. She still had the same shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He looked over at two more people. These two were the lookalikes for Shino and Chouji.

The Shino lookalike had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't wearing sunglasses, but his coat still covered the bottom half of his face. Chouji's lookalike had light brown hair and green eyes.

"That's Trent and Brian respectively," Megan told.

"Right," Ryan replied, "Hey, one question."

"What?" Megan asked.

"What does my face look like?" Ryan asked.

Megan looked confused, "Um, you have really messy brown hair which needs to be combed and brown eyes."

"No fang marks or slitted eyes?" Ryan asked.

"Nope," Megan replied. "You look normal to me."

Ryan sighed and looked back to the front of the classroom. Iruka was just about to start class.

"Alright students," Iruka said. "Today we will be learning about Genjutsu. Can anyone translate that to English?"

Ryan raised his hand and was called on. "Genjutsu means illusionary technique."

"Yes," Iruka confirmed. "Genjutsu is a type of Jutsu that creates an illusion to confuse enemy ninja. Today we will go outside and attempt to perform Genjutsu. This exercise will not affect your grades but will determine whether or not you are capable of using Genjutsu."

Iruka led the students outside, and each student was to get a partner. The teams became Ryan and Phil, Bridget and Angel, Trent and Brian, Emily and Chazz, Eric and Andrew, and Robert and Megan. Other students made teams with each other.

The students spent the whole day trying to perform Genjutsu, although Phil and Bridget proved to be the only ones able to do it. As the students began to leave, Iruka stopped the Konoha 12 lookalikes before they left. "All of you need to meet with the Third Hokage immediately."

Iruka led the twelve students to the Hokage's Office. On the way Iruka spoke. "You all keep your given names but your surnames have changed to the surname of the person you have taken the form of. Please show complete respect to Hokage-sama, and introduce yourselves politely."

"Third Hokage-sama, these are the twelve."

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk with his Hokage's hat on the desk in front of him. "Thank you, Iruka," he said. His pipe rested between his lips. "You are dismissed."

Iruka bowed, "Yes, sir."

Iruka made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The twelve looked at the Hokage. Each of them bowed and introduced themselves.

"I'm Andrew of the Uzumaki Clan."

"I am Robert, the last of the Uchiha Clan."

"I'm Megan of the Haruno Clan."

"I'm Ryan of the Inuzuka Clan."

"I'm Angel of the Hyuuga Clan."

"My name is Trent of the Aburame Clan."

"I'm Phil of the Nara Clan."

"I'm Bridget of the...um..."

"Yamanaka Clan," Phil corrected.

"I'm Brian of the Akimichi Clan."

"I'm Eric Lee."

"I am Chazz of the Hyuuga Clan."

"I'm Emily. I do not have a surname."

"Welcome," the Hokage greeted. "I'm guessing that you are all wondering why you are here, but I will explain everything."

Everyone listened. "I wanted to wait until you were all here before I told you anything," the Hokage began. "About a year ago, the people you know as teams seven, eight, ten, team Gai, and the sand siblings were all cursed with an ancient, evil Jutsu. This Jutsu makes them travel to another world to pick someone who must take their place in the Ninja World and gather enough chakra to bring them back to their world. You twelve are the ones chosen. To almost everyone in this village you have lived here your entire lives. But Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Gai Maito, Asuma Sarutobi, Iruka Umino, Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Hayate Gekko, Genma Shiranui, all of the ANBU and myself know the truth."

"That explains a lot," Megan said, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"You're very welcome, Megan," the Hokage replied. "But I must say one last thing. You must experience what your counterparts have, but not to the same extent. You have the ability to change your experience by doing differently in school and being assigned to different teams or doing differently in the Chuunin Exams. You are all dismissed."

Everyone began to leave. Phil was last, but he stopped at the doorway. "Is there something wrong Phillip?" the Hokage asked.

"You and I both know your fate," Phil said. The Hokage stayed silent. "Will you try to change it?"

"The only thing I wish to change is Orochimaru's fate," the Hokage replied. "This time I will take him with me."

Phil nodded. "If the ANBU know, then they will protect you more securely."

"They would," the Hokage agreed, "But I told them not to. My death caused Tsunade to return to Konoha. I will still use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to kill Orochimaru."

Phil made one final bow. "Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama."

The group walked outside. "I'm confused," Bridget said to Ryan. "Who chose me to reincarnate them?"

"Ino Yamanaka," Ryan replied. "She uses flowers as weapons."

"Flowers?" Bridget asked. "That's ridiculous. How am I supposed to use flowers for a weapon?"

"You throw them," Ryan told her. "You're supposed to use poisonous ones though."

Bridget sighed. She looked at herself. "I love this outfit though," she said.

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, well get used to it. I don't know how long it will take for us to get back home, and we're gonna have to wear these clothes everyday."

"What!?" Bridget shouted, "Everyday!?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, Anime characters do that."

Bridget was crying. "I don't like I here!"

The next day Iruka brought the students outside again to teach them Taijutsu. "Today we will practice our Taijutsu skills," Iruka explained. "You will each try to land one hit on me. I will be attempting to only block and will not attack anyone. You will have sixty seconds to land as many blows as you can. We'll start with Chazz."

Chazz proved successful, and was able to hit Iruka four times. Next was Trent who hit Iruka twice. Next was Robert who hit Iruka five times. Ryan was next, and as Robert passed him he muttered, "Good luck, dog boy."

Ryan sneered. He was determined to beat Robert and hit Iruka-sensei six times.

Iruka nodded once Ryan was ready. Mizuki, who was in charge of the timer nodded. "Begin!" he called, and Ryan charged.

He threw a punch but Iruka dodged. Ryan swung around kicked Iruka with the back of his foot but Iruka blocked. Ryan swung his body backwards and caught himself on his hands. He then swung his other foot around to barely kick Iruka in the head. One.

While Iruka flinched from the blow Ryan punched him in the gut. Two. Iruka coughed up blood. Ryan then gave him an uppercut to the chin. Three.

Ryan charged and threw a punch. Iruka dodged, but Ryan swung around and backhanded him in the face. Four. Ryan ran forward and began to punch rapidly but Iruka dodged left and right, dodging every one. "Time!" Mizuki called. Ryan stopped, "What?" he asked.

"Your time is up," Mizuki told. "You landed four blows."

"Good job, Ryan!" Bridget shouted. Ryan looked over at Robert. He had a cocky grin on his face.

_I swear_, Ryan thought. _I won't lose to you again!_

The other students also sparred. Eric landed three blows, Angel, after having the gentle fist style explained to her, got two blows, Andrew got one, Phil got three, Emily got four, Brian got two, Megan got two, and Bridget got three.

_**End of Chapter**_

_A/N: Well there it is. I only showed Ryan's fight since I didn't want the chapter to be too long so we can get to the survival exercise quickly and move on to the Land of Waves Arc._


End file.
